1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo toolbox. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toolbox for retaining fence repair tools that is securable to a moving vehicle.
Farm workers, ranchers and other outdoor workers sometimes find they need to perform repair tasks in locations that are inaccessible by road. Jobs such as fence repair, trough mending and large equipment maintenance may require specialized tools or an abundance of components. These items may be placed in a toolbox or otherwise carried by hand to the repair site; however the weight of the components or the length of the walk may make this exercise less feasible. If multiple repairs must be commenced, then the worker has to carry the equipment from one site to the next. The strain of hauling heavy or substantial amounts of equipment may result fatigue or injury to workers.
To reduce the risk of injury and increase the speed of repair completion, workers often use all-terrain vehicles for transporting tools and equipment to and from repair sites in remote locations. All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are able to cover hilly, rocky and otherwise uneven terrain that automobiles cannot easily traverse. These vehicles are commonly equipped with front and rear cargo racks that permit equipment to be secured thereto. Workers strap toolboxes and miscellaneous equipment to the cargo rack of an ATV and then ride to a repair site, thus eliminating the need for them to carry heavy items over a distance. During the course of transit, items carried by ATV are heavily jostled and items within an attached storage container may experience significant shifting. This is problematic if the toolbox contains small items that could become mixed up, rope that can become entangled or tools with pointed heads that could damage other items in the box. A storage container is needed that can securely retain a variety of tools and related items while the toolbox is in transit over rough terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a variety of cargo toolboxes mounted to all-terrain vehicles for providing a secure carrying container for tools and cargo. These devices have familiar design and structural elements for the purposes of securely retaining cargo while an all-terrain vehicle is in motion; however they are not adapted for the task of securely retaining small or delicate items that may be needed for specialized repair work.
Dahl et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,341 discloses a storage box associated with an all-terrain vehicle. The box comprises an accessory box base and a lid. This lid is hingedly secured along an edge to the accessory box base and fits over the same. The lid also functions as a cargo rack that items may be placed upon. Lanyards may be used to removably secure the lid in a closed position on the accessory box base. Drain holes may be disposed in the box to allow moisture accumulation to seep out of the box. The device is mounted to the front of an all-terrain vehicle. Dean does not disclose a compartment within the box or an internal compartment having a removably securable lid. Dean also does not disclose the use of latches to secure the toolbox lid to the base.
Spencer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,162 discloses a toolbox mounted to an all-terrain vehicle. The toolbox comprises a container base, a lid, and a plurality of compartments housed within the container. The container has a “U” shape as viewed from overhead. The interior of the container base is separated into three compartments by interior walls. The container lid is hingedly secured to the container base. Latches are secured to the front of the container along the lid and base, to removably secure the former to the later. A railing is disposed around front and side edges of the container lid to prevent items placed on the toolbox from sliding off. On a bottom surface of the container base, four elastic straps are secured for the purposes of effecting securement to the utility rack of an all-terrain vehicle. The toolbox of Spencer does not disclose a removably secured lid covering interior compartments of the toolbox.
The prior art also contains general-purpose cargo storage containers. The design and structure of these devices are suited for retaining a variety of objects. However, they are not adapted to provide securement of objects within the container while the container is being transported in a moving vehicle.
Purnell, U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,641 discloses a hand-tool organizer comprising a container and a supporting board hingedly connected thereto. The support board has a plurality of apertures of varying size and geometric shape, disposed along the length of the support board. The working ends of tools may be placed on the support board so that their handles hang down into the container. Tools are thereby kept from sliding around within the container and are easily accessible to a worker. The support board is removably secured to the container base. The bottom of the container base is also removably securable to the same, to allow a user access to the tools or items placed in the box. Purnell does not disclose internal compartments for securing small objects. Unlike the present invention, Purnell does not contemplate a means for removably securing the device to a moving vehicle.
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,732 discloses a storage box for securely retaining small tool components. The device comprises a base, a lid hingedly secured thereto, and a plurality of storage compartments disposed within said base. Tool retention bars are pivotally secured within the storage compartments. The tool retention bars have recesses disposed along the length of the bar adapted to receive and retain tool components such as drill bits and screwdriver heads. Once tool components are placed in the retention bar, the bar may be folded down into the compartment to the items. The lid of the container may then be closed and removably secure to the base by means of snapping latches. There is insufficient interior space for retaining large tools. Chen also does not disclose an interior lid portion for preventing small items from moving out of a storage compartment, when the device is in transit. Chen also does not disclose a means for removably securing the toolbox to a vehicle.
The devices disclosed by the prior art do not address the need for securement of objects of varying size within a toolbox, and in particular, securing tools utilized for repairing fences. The current invention relates to a device for securing a variety of components within a toolbox, including fence repair tools and other assorted repair hand tools. It substantially diverges in structural elements from the prior art; consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to the known types of cargo toolboxes. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.